


Beauty and the Beast: A Caribbean Quest

by TheDorkyTomboy



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDorkyTomboy/pseuds/TheDorkyTomboy





	1. Chapter One: A Lone Sailor

Once upon a time, near the Caribbean sea, there lived a mother. A single mother who had hid her pregnancy from the father of her child, who was a pirate. And to protect her from the dangers of living a life as a pirate. The mother set off in a small boat and went as far as she could away from the Caribbean. Days passed, but she kept going, until she saw land. She had no idea where she was, but hopefully she was far enough where her child would never even have heard of pirates. The mother took the child, and ran far away from the sea. From her past life, and a life that she had hoped her daughter would not pursue. She kept running until she had hit a tree with a path on each side. She made a quick decision and went right, and kept going until she saw a huge castle. It was not the life she had planned for her daughter, but she supposed that it was better than what she could ever give her. She had hoped that her daughter wouldn't become a stubborn, unkind royal much like the one's that she had seen at home. She went up the enormous steps until she had found the castle doors that towered high above her. She set the child on the doorstep and pounded her fist on the door as hard as she could, then ran behind a pillar next the the door. The door opened, and the doorman had come out and saw the baby. He picked it up and went back inside. She could hear him yell, "Mrs.Potts!"

The mother shook her head and muttered to himself, "Men." Then, she ran off. Never to be seen again.

Inside the castle, Mrs.Potts had came to the door as soon as she was called. "Yes. What is it?" Her question was quickly answered as she had saw the baby in the doorman's arms. She took the baby from him gently, trying not to disturb it's rest. "Poor dear, who knows how long it's been out there." Mrs.Potts had made it her priority to take care of this baby, and she would tell the King and Queen in the morning. She figured they'd have no problem with welcoming another child into the castle, as they had just had one recently themselves. Mrs.Potts took the baby to her room and made it a makeshift crib with her blanket. "This should warm you up." She whispered to the baby. "You're probably freezing." Fortunately it was not winter, otherwise the baby would have probably died out there. It had been a long night, so Mrs.Potts had went by the babies example and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Mrs.Potts had done her daily routine. After she made the tea and brought it out to the breakfast table. Both the King and Queen had come down with the new baby, Prince Adam. As they sat down and began breakfast, Mrs.Potts had went into the kitchen and grabbed a small piece of bread and went back to her room. She saw that the baby was wide awake, and went towards it to feed it tiny pieces of bread. She had to get back to the breakfast table to see if the King and Queen had needed anything. But when she got there, they were pretty much done with breakfast entirely. Mrs.Potts helped pick up and when she was done she went back out to approach the King and Queen. "Excuse me your majesties, I've got something to tell you about."

Both looked at her with pure confusion. The Queen spoke up, "What is it Mrs.Potts? Is something wrong?"

Mrs.Potts replied. "No, your majesty. Last night, someone had left a baby on your doorstep and the doorman had called me to come and make sure that it was taken care of."

"Is the child still here?" The Queen asked concerned.

"Yes, your majesty. That's why I wanted to make sure that you knew about it, because well, I'm not quite sure what you wanted me to do with it." Mrs.Potts said, the last few words spoken with uncertainty.

The Queen thought for a second, "Well, what do you think we should do with it Mrs.Potts?"

Mrs.Potts spoke slowly, not knowing how both the King and Queen would react. "Well, your majesty. I was thinking that we could take it in as one of our own, and raise it alongside Prince Adam. It would give him someone to grow up with, a friend if you will."

The King finally spoke up, "I think that's a great idea." The Queen agreed.

Mrs.Potts was overjoyed and relieved. "Oh that's wonderful, would you like me to get the baby so that you can meet it."

The Queen replied, "Of course we would."

Mrs.Potts walked back to her room and picked up the baby. She brought it back to the dining room where the King and Queen were sitting. "Here it is." Mrs.Potts said cheerfully.

The Queen asked, "Does it have a name?"

Mrs.Potts replied, "I didn't see a note or anything come with it."

The King pitched in, "Did you check the blanket?"

Mrs.Potts unfolded the blanket a bit and the Queen spotted an odd ink spot within it. "Could that be it?", The Queen pointed to the spot. Mrs.Potts unfolded the blanket more to reveal a slightly smudged name written inside. Mrs.Potts read the name out loud, "Rebecca."

"It's a girl." The King said, sounding slightly disappointed.

The Queen rolled her eyes at the King. She turned back to the baby and spoke quieter as the baby had still been sleeping. "Alright little Rebecca, I think it's about time Mrs.Potts clothed you."

The King pitched in yet again, "And what exactly are we going to clothe her with? We only have clothes for Adam."

The Queen shook her head. "Oh please, we have plenty to spare. Besides, Mrs.Potts can ask the tailor to make her some, however it will take a few days."

The King rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.

Mrs.Potts excused herself and took the baby up to where the tailor was set, she requested that he made 3 sets of clothes for each day of the week. And to remeasure her every Month, to make sure that her clothes would fit her as she grew. Then Mrs.Potts went to the Prince's nursery and took a few sets of clothes until Rebecca got hers. She was going to be a great new addition to the Kingdom.


	2. Chapter Two: A Pirate's Life

"Come on Adam, It's this way." Rebecca said as she was running through the endless woods, jumping over fallen trees and branches guiding Adam to the ocean.

"Rebecca, I really don't think that we should be this far away from the castle." Adam said to her nervously. He wasn't used to being away from home, and the ocean was miles among miles away from the kingdom. What if his parents sent out a search party, Would they be mad? Or would they get a free pass because they were kids.

"Adam, Look! There it is!" Rebecca yelled as she ran as fast as she could to the ocean. She had been there on a couple other occasions, but never with her best friend Adam. She wanted him to experience what it was like out on the ocean, although she herself never went all that far. She came all the way down on the sandy shore and Adam followed shortly after. Rebecca went to get her makeshift raft and both her and Adam pulled it out until they were almost in the water. "Ready, Adam?"

"Ready." Adam hopped on as Rebecca pushed it further in the water. When they were almost out of the shallow end, Rebecca hopped on and started directing them with an oar made out of a stick and a thick piece of bark attached together with a rope. "This is beautiful Rebecca." Adam said in amazement.

"I know. That's why I come down here so often. I feel like I belong here, instead of the castle." Rebecca said with pure honesty.

"What do you mean Rebecca?" Adam looked at her with concern.

Rebecca had a look of uncertainty. "I don't know, I just don't feel like I was bred to be a part of a kingdom."

"Well, you'll always be a part of our kingdom. No matter how far you venture away from it." Adam said giving her a hug.

"Should we start heading back now?" Rebecca asked, breaking off the hug as she started turning the raft to go towards the shallow end.

Adam sighed. "Yeah, my parents are probably starting to worry about where we went." Rebecca nodded and turned all the way around towards the shore. Once they were almost at the shore they jumped off the raft and carried it to a big tree. Then they put the raft and the oar behind the big tree where it had been hidden before they went out there. They ran up the hill bringing them to the forest and tried to find a trail or something that would remind them of where they were. They found the big tree that they had jumped over to get over here and went towards it. However once they went over the tree, Rebecca spotted something. She went over to pick it up and saw that it was an amulet.

"Adam look what I found." Rebecca exclaimed as she turned to face him.

Adam smiled, but then had a look of confusion. He walked closer to Rebecca and held the amulet for a moment. "Rebecca..." Adam looked at her with concern. "This is my father's amulet."

Rebecca smiled. "Well, shouldn't you be happy? Not only did we find your dad's amulet but we also may have just found our ticket to not be grounded."

"No, Rebecca. My father, he...isn't...the nicest man." Adam said nervously. "And I don't want to upset you but...since you've been here he hasn't liked you all that much."

"Well, once he knows I found his amulet maybe he'll start to like me." Rebecca said as she took the amulet from Adam, then continued walking to the castle.

"I suppose...that would make since." Adam shrugged. They both walked through the woods until they finally saw the bridge that let to the castle. They went up the large stairs and were met by the two guards of the front door who happily let them in since they knew exactly who Rebecca and Adam were. However they weren't met with open arms, his father was extremely angry. His mother on the other hand, hugged him as soon as he came in checking him for marks.

The King then walked up to Rebecca and said in a stern voice, "I know you were behind this. You are a terrible influence on my son."

"I was just trying-"

"I don't care what you were trying to do! Both of you could've died out there, and if Adam died because of you. I would've regret ever letting you stay here." He then said loud enough so that only I could hear. "Although, I already do." He glanced down at her hand, and that only increased his anger. He then took the amulet from her and asked, "Where did you get this?!"

Rebecca looked at him nervously. "I found it on our way here, Adam said it was your amulet."

The King only grew more aggravated. "Found it?! I don't believe that for a second. You stole it! I knew you were trouble! I knew it the second Mrs. Potts brought you in here."

"Darling..." The Queen interjected.

"No." The King said pointing at her, then looking down at Rebecca in disdain. "We are not going to have a pirate living among us."

The Queen gave an disapproving look to her husband. "What makes you think she's a pirate?"

The King gestured to Rebecca and Adam. "Look at the bottom of both of their pants, they're soaked. They were by the shore. A thief, who loves water, would be a pirate."

The Queen simply rolled her eyes, then turned to her son. "Adam, that is incredibly far away. What if you had gotten lost?"

"I trusted Rebecca to bring us home. She's good at that stuff." He answered honestly.

"Oh, really?!" The King exclaimed, as if that proved his point.

The Queen tried explaining to her husband. "Darling, please. I'm sure she-"

"She what?! Meant no harm?! What if she drowned Adam while they were out there?! We would have never known would we?!" He walked towards Rebecca and grabbed her arm, bringing her to the door and throwing her out to the guards. "She's forbidden from this castle. We shall not have pirates living among us." He shook his head in disgust and walked back into the castle.

The guards picked up Rebecca by her arms. As they were taking her away, she looked back at Adam and saw his saddened face and pleaded with him. "Adam, please!" Adam looked away and his mother hugged him. "PLEASE!!!" Rebecca screamed as she was then being taken down the stairs, and saw that the doors had finally shut. The guards had taken her to the edge of the woods and pointed their guns at her. Rebecca started running while the guards then started chasing her, stopping as they were only trying to scare her off.

But Rebecca kept running, as the afternoon finally turned into evening. And she ended up in an unfamiliar part of the forest, with a large rock and eerie trees. She started becoming fearful, and if she wasn't already scared enough...she heard howls. She stopped in her tracks, looking around to make sure she wasn't being followed, then continued on. Then all of a sudden, a wolf jumped out in front of her and bared its teeth. She backed up slowly, only to be met by another wolf. Then backed away from both of them, until her back hit the large rock behind her. As if the situation wasn't already bad enough, she heard a growl above her. And that's when she decided to make a run for it, as she ran she grabbed a stick just in case she had to stop again. Which was good thinking, as she had to do just that. The wolves pounced on her, and one of them managed to rip 3 large gashes in her forearm. As she screamed out in pain, she swung the stick with as much strength as she possibly could to get them off of her. Once the wolves went away, she brought herself back to her feet. As the wolves started coming near her again, she yelled at them as loud as she could to try and scare them off. And surprisingly, it worked.

She then turned around and continued walking to see if she could at least find someplace to sleep, as it was getting very late. Luckily for her, she was finally able to find the familiar fallen tree that would lead her to the water. Once she followed the trail down to the shore, she tried to find her raft. But when she did, it was absolutely destroyed. And at that point she began traveling farther left to see what she could find. What she saw however, was Adam's family crest, which meant that this place was property of the Kingdom. But considering that there were only few guards there for the night shift, and she was small enough to hide behind them. She decided...to steal one of their boats. She figured, she deserved to get a little revenge on them after what they just did to her. Once she was able to reach the boat, she lowered it to the ground with the ropes that were attached to it. Then she detached the ropes from the boat and pushed the boat towards the shore. She backed up and used as much force as she possibly could to give the boat a good send-off into the water. In fear of making to much noise and being caught she used the oar inside of the boat to move, rather than opening the sail. And after that day, she has been on her own. Becoming perhaps, one of the greatest young pirates to have ever roamed the sea...alone.

Rebecca woke up with quite possibly the worst hangover ever known to man. She sat up slowly in her bed and looked down at the floor, there had to be about 20 empty bottles of Rum. She put her boots back on and attempted to make her way up to the main deck of the ship. However, she ended up closing the door as quickly as she opened it as she had immediately been blinded by the morning sunlight. As she sunk to the floor she heard paws scraping against the wooden floor. "Hey X" Rebecca said petting the dog. She remembered the first time she met Ol' X, she hadn't even been trying to find a dog that day. 

It had been years since Rebecca was thrown out of the kingdom. She had made quite the life for herself out there on the sea. Today however, she had ran out of food and was looking for any sign of land. She found it relatively quickly, and she docked her small ship on the shore. She came out of the ship and went into the forest behind the shore. But before she had ventured far into the forest, she heard something bark behind her. It was a fairly small, furry brown dog. "Hello, Doggy." She said nervously as her previous experiences with animals haven't been all that great. She turned around to leave the dog to its own devices, but it had followed her and barked and she continued moving further into the forest. "What, Dog? What do you want from me?" The dog walked up to her and bit her coat sleeve, pulling her somewhere.

She soon found out that the dog had taken her to an recently abandoned shelter, which still had a fair amount of food in it. "X marks the spot." She went inside of it, seeing as there were bottles insides. She opened one and smelled it, fresh water. She saw that the bottles were resting on a crate that had three X's on it. "Jackpot!" She put the bottles aside and opened the crate, which revealed even more bottles. She opened one of them and although it wasn't water, she could drink it as if it was. Which is exactly what she had done, "Oh, this must be heaven." She turned back to the dog. It had been laying down beside her, panting. She pet the thing, figuring that it wasn't going to hurt her. The dog then climbed up on her lap, and licked all over her face.

Rebecca gently moved the dog off of her, an walked out. "Oh, dog. What are we going to name you?" The dog then proceeded to grab a large stick, and draw a big X into the sand. "Alright, dog. X it is." She then packed all of the cargo into her boat, and called the dog to join her. She realized that the dog couldn't climb the rope to get in, but the dog had found a way around the problem. The dog ran into the woods and Rebecca stood there confused, had the dog just run away. As she went towards the wheel, she noticed that one the trees had began to fall. She ran to the back of the boat, shielding herself. Once it fell, not only did it push her boat further into the water. But she noticed that the dog jumped onto the boat from the top of the tree. X then sat down and looked up at Rebecca as he started panting again. "Alright X, now I'm definitely keeping you." She bent down and pet X, then walked up to the wheel. The ocean taking them wherever it wanted them to go.

Rebecca walked up to the deck with X. She took the wheel, looking out towards the sea. But that didn't last long, "I'm thirsty." Rebecca said to herself as she went back to the crate full of Rum. There were two more bottles, excluding the one in her hand. Rebecca shook her head, "Better savor these." Then she opened the bottle and took a big swig. She then went up the stairs, back up to the deck. She walked towards the very front of the ship, looking out at the sea. She then heard the flapping of wings, and felt the talons of her flying comrade land on her shoulder. "Good morning, Red. Nice of you to join us." Rebecca said sarcastically. Red squawked in response, voicing his displeasure towards the comment. "Hey! Don't get mad at me just because you chose to be an independent parrot." Rebecca said as she walked back and took a hold of the wheel once more. Red squawked again and flew off to the the top of the mast, which is his favorite spot to be on the entire ship. She remembered the day she met Red, that bird sure was strange. There was no doubt about it.

It had been a pretty dull day on the sea. Rebecca was always looking for something to explore, to steal. After all, what else could she do? As she was looking around, she saw a large and rigid rock on her left that stood in front of a tall and somewhat-narrow opening. It looked interesting enough to her, so she turned left. Until a bird came down pecked her finger, "Ow!" She waved it away, "Stupid bird." She continued to turn left and the bird came back and did the same thing to the same finger. "Ah." She hissed. "Fine, I'll turn the other way. Happy now?!" The bird then flew down and landed on her shoulder. "Oh, so now you like me." Rebecca looked to her left again to see why the bird wouldn't let her turn. She saw a boat around the same size as hers go past the rock, and soon after, saw shards of wood fly up in the air. She turned around, then looked back at the bird, confused and wide-eyed. Rebecca then slowly inched her finger towards the bird, and tried to pet its beak. The bird leaned into Rebecca's touch, then moved closer to her head, rubbing his face against her cheek. "Alright, I'm keeping you."

Rebecca was about to check-out for the day and go back down to bed. Until she saw something off in the distance that had peaked her interest. It was a ship. In fact, this wasn't just a ship. It was a ship as black as the night, The Black Pearl. "Red! X! I believe I've found our next adventure." She started steering towards the right, and got close enough to the ship so that if she needed to make a "quick exit" she could take her ship out of there as quickly as possible. She grabbed a rope from the side of the boat and slid down to the sandy beach. Then walked over to the webbed rope on the side of the Pearl, and slowly climbed up. She peeked over the edge and saw that the entire crew was completely out. Not even a cannon going off would've woke them. 'Do I sleep that heavy?', Rebecca thought to herself. She waved off the thought and climbed over the edge. She then went down to where she initially thought the treasure was, until, she found something even better.


End file.
